


Dancing Lesson

by denouemwnt



Series: Vincent Karm & the American Journalist [3]
Category: City of Love: Paris (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denouemwnt/pseuds/denouemwnt
Summary: Vincent teaches you how to dance for your next event as a couple.Request:Your Vincent fic was amazing (and super hot omg). If you’re still taking requests, could you do one where he’s teaching the MC to dance? Maybe she admits to not knowing the dance he references and he shows her or it’s for an event and she doesn’t want to embarrass herself, I’m not sure. I just love this pairing so much, and it’s been so quiet in the fandom lately, we could always use new fanfics ❤️





	Dancing Lesson

“I’ll have to do what?” 

You were talking about the first public event you and Vincent are going to go as a couple and suddenly, your boyfriend tells you dancing is required. Your eyes get widen immediately, looking at him while your mouth opens in shock.

You can’t believe it is going to be your first appearance together and you are going to ruin everything. Oh no, you get embarrassed only thinking about the disaster.

“We will have to dance the waltz, Y/N.” He smirks when seeing your surprised and shocked reaction.

Waltz? Oh, no. That’s even worse. You can’t do the waltz, that’s like worse than you expected. You are just so clumsy when it comes to dancing, the opposite of Vincent, he is just so good at… almost everything, you are sure.

“But I… I don’t dance, Vincent.” You sigh. “The last time I did it was years ago, probably prom or something, I guess. And I wasn’t even good, I always stepped on my dress or my partner’s feet.” 

Ha, they can’t make me dance. What the hell fancy people have in their minds? 

“I know what you’re thinking, Y/N.” He grabs your hands and helps you get in the middle of the living room. “This is just something common in this kind of event and I thought you knew how to dance.” He put one hand on your waist and another one held your hand. “Now, I will have to teach you.”

This is not going to end well, you think.

“Relax, ma cherie.” He brings his hand up to caress your hair. “We are not even dancing and yet you are already tense.” You take a deep breath and look deep into his eyes, giving a slight nod.

Your right hand is intertwined with Vincent’s left one up in the air. Now your left one goes to his shoulder while his right hand continues around your waist. You try to not to think about making a wrong move, but that only makes you more nervous.

Vincent is now humming the rhythm of a song as he starts leading you around the room, slowly at the beginning. Everything was going fine until you accidentally stepped on his feet.

“Careful, darling.” He muffled a groan and continued to dance with you.

“I’m so sorry.” Your hand gripped tighter on his shoulder, anxious about doing that again.

You and Vincent got back to the pace you were before the little accident. You were trying to follow him and you thought that now it was certainly going we. He gave you a nod, affirming it was indeed going fine until so and you were trying not to hurt him again with your heels.

Your heart starts beating faster of just staring at him, you are so lost in his eyes that are looking right at yours. He gives you a small smile and you give it back to him, bringing your body closer to his.

The pace is getting faster but you don’t realize that you are actually dancing well. Your boyfriend thought that now you were getting good at it, so he decided to spin you…

Not a good idea.

You lost your balance and held the closest thing you saw - his arm -, surprising him and making Vincent go to the floor with you. Your face was red, you could feel the heat in your cheeks. 

“Shit!” The only word it was heard while falling on the ground next to him.

“I should have warned you about the spin.” He turned his head to face you and you held his body, hiding your face in his chest, both of you were laying on the fluffy rug of Vincent’s living room.

“Yes, you should’ve.” He gently holds your chin and makes you face him. “Can we just stay here together instead of dancing?” 

“The offer is tempting, my dear, but you were going so well… How about we just dance to one more song?” Vincent helps you get up.

You nod and wait for him to let a song start playing because he knew his singing always distracted you. And then you are back to your old position again, dancing to the rhythm with him and trying to look like you have been doing this for years.

Before dropping his hand of your waist and spinning you, Vincent warns you about it, making it much easier, with no accidents this time. You didn’t even step on his feet again, or worse, made him fall with you.

Now you are finally getting all this waltz thing and you are doing great with your very patient and handsome teacher.

With one final move, he spins you over again and he holds your waist and back after it, making you lay on his arms and have your face so close to his. You can hear his heart beating faster like yours and both of your breathing. Dancing so close to him was a new experience for your relationship, something intense even with you making some wrong moves a few times and embarrassing yourself.

The music finishes and you are not worried about all this situation like you were before because of Vincent, who is now kissing your lips with passion. He picks you up on his lap and you sit on the couch with you on the top of his body.

Breathless, the contact is broken and you just lay your head on his shoulder after leaving a kiss on his neck. He gently pulls your hair to make you face him one more time and now your lips are touching his. Vincent doesn’t waste more time, you can feel his tongue in your mouth.

He lays you on the couch and stays on top of you. Vincent’s hand goes under your shirt, resting on your belly after going to your breasts. You moan in the kiss, making him groan and bring his body closer to yours, you could feel how excited he was getting in his pants.

Seconds before the situation getting heavier, you hear the main door being opened followed by a bark.

“Oh, hi.” You and Vincent turn your heads to see Eugene looking surprised at the way both of you are on the couch. “I thought you weren’t here yet…” You manage to get out off Vincent’s hold and then greets the red-headed man. “Vincent was just teaching me how to dance,” you say.

“Oh, yeah. He was teaching you to dance, oh, I know.” He said ironically and the rest of the sentence echoed in the hallway, where Eugene was going. He left you and your boyfriend alone to go to the kitchen and soon Esteban ran to the room after seeing that Vincent was home. 

Vincent fixes himself and you were about to get next to him again when Esteban jumps on the couch and goes to Vincent’s lap, wanting to be pet by his owner.

“Looks like Esteban stole your place, Y/N.” He chuckled and there was that signature smirk of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome ❤️


End file.
